Can't Be Tamed
by gettinggleeky
Summary: Sorry this got deleted for a little but it's back up now. Rachel wants, no needs to show Finn that she's not as delicate as he thinks. ONESHOT MAY BE CONTINUED IF REQUESTED


Rachel looked up to the tall boy standing beside her. He was beautiful, and she was in love with him, a little too much sometimes. He turned and smiled at her when he saw her staring. God that smile…

"So Finn, how are you doing? You know ever since the whole baby thing and all?" His face darkened slightly at the mention of the incident.

"I'm-I'm fine. Just a little disappointed you know? I trusted and loved her and she lied to me. I know it was a hard situation to be in but I don't know, it still hurts…" Finn said, a little surprised that he was opening up so easily with her. He liked Rachel but he's never imagined her as a girlfriend. To him, she was just like a guy friend with an amazing voice and boobs.

That's exactly why Rachel knew she needed to change that image of her and help Finn get over all the baby drama. It was time to be direct. Get straight to the point of this conversation.

"Finn, do you like me? Like, like-like?" Her big brown eyes looked at him, pleading for him to say yes.

"Oh, well Rachel, you're a great friend and all but I don't know. I think I just think of you like that, a friend. You're a great listener, you're pretty hot too and your voice is the most amazing thing I've ever heard but I just think of you as this delicate little flower that's nice to see but you don't want to touch, scared I'll ruin it. You know what I mean?"

Her eyes grew dark, sharp and she crossed her arms, clearly upset.

"Okay Finn, if that's what you think of me. That's perfectly fine but you know I like you Finn and one of these days you're going to see that I'm not that delicate little flower you think I am." All her words came out fast and ran together as she turned to head home after Glee. She was definitely going to show Finn that she was more than a delicate flower. Much more.

Later that week at Glee, the club sat in the auditorium watching everyone's weekly performances. This week's assignment: Self Expression.

Quinn and Puck started with _All American Girl_ by Carrie Underwood dedicated to their baby, Beth, they decided to keep.

Mercedes sung _Diva _by Beyonce complete with fierce attitude and amazing harmonies.

Matt and Finn did _We Will Rock You_ by Queen and included the whole football team clapping and stomping, which was pretty funny to see.

Kurt preformed _I'm Coming Out_ by Dianna Ross in a hilariously fabulous show.

Artie and Tina chose _Kiss Me_ by Sixpence None the Richer with Artie on guitar, and it was the most adorable thing Rachel's ever heard.

Brittany and Mike danced to _Just Dance_ by Lady GaGa and preformed with the dance club the sickest moves anyone's ever seen.

Santana picked none other than _Don't Cha_ by the Pussycat Dolls, while doing a borderline chair dance.

Finally it was Rachel's turn to go on and she ran backstage to prepare. She made sure everyone was aware that she needed to go last seeing as hers was going to "send shockwaves through the club as to what she wanted to express" as she put it earlier in the week. She quickly changed from the skirt, knee socks, and penny loafers she was wearing during the day into her performance outfit.

The new outfit consisted of a leather bodysuit embellished with zippers and other hardware she found at a grunge type store at the mall. Rachel herself added the wild feathers, studded belt and insane jewelry. She was rushing to pin her hair up into a huge faux hawk ponytail she found fitting for the outfit. The final piece that pulled the outfit together was the sky high, black leather, thigh length boots. She did everything possible to fully create the wild sex driven look Miley Cyrus was currently sporting around these days. She dabbed on some black eye shadow on her eye lids and mascara to her lashes.

To be honest, a lot was going into this and Rachel was really proud of herself. If she can pull off a professional looking pop-dance performance, Broadway would be cake. All the dancers made their way on the stage as the loud, pulsating intro began. She waited for her cue to begin strutting in from the sides into the center.

_For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy__  
__Have to get my way, 24 hours a day__  
__'Cause I'm hot like that__  
__Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention__  
__Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s__  
__'Cause I'm built like that__  
_

Once she stepped on stage, she entirely let go. She felt like she stepped out of her body and some sex goddess took her place. She could see everyone's faces in the audience in total shock as she continued dancing.

_I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands__  
__They try to change me but they realize they can't__  
__And every tomorrow is a day I never planned__  
__If you're gonna be my man, understand___

_I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed__  
__I can't be blamed, I can't, can't__  
__I can't be tamed, I can't be changed__  
__I can't be tamed, I can't be (can't be)__  
__I can't be tamed___

_If there was a question about my intentions__  
__I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya__  
__Or tell ya to get to hell__  
__I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged__  
__If you can understand this, we can make some magic__  
__I'm wrong like that_

She looked to the audience to study everyone's reactions. Mr. Schue looked horrified, which was expected from a teacher. Puck looked pretty turned on and Quinn had to keep slapping him and telling him to stop licking his lips. Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Matt, Mike, Kurt, Artie, and Tina all looked pretty into it, smiling and clapping along with the music. She looked to where Finn was sitting to see his mouth entirely open, eyes wide, and she swore she almost saw drool dripping down from the corner of his mouth.

_I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go__  
__I wanna be a part of something I don't know__  
__And if you try to hold me back I might explode__  
__Baby by now you should know_

Deciding to tease Finn a little, Rachel made eye contact with him and dropped to her knees and began crawling to where he was sitting, giving him her best sex eyes. Just when it looks like he was going to explode, she rolled her body up slowly and shook her hips and returned to center stage to end the song.

___I can't be tamed, I can't be saved__  
__I can't be blamed, I can't, can't__  
__I can't be tamed, I can't be changed__  
__I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)__  
__I can't be tamed__  
_  
Just as she ended, everyone from Glee stood up and cheered for her as she stood smiling. Rachel felt herself get a little nervous when Mr. Schue walked into the center aisle, ready to say something.

"Good job Rachel, not what I, or anyone was expecting, but it was a really well done performance. Let's just… not do something like that again, okay?" He let out a short chuckle.

Since practice was now over, Rachel didn't bother changing back into her regular clothes, plus something about this outfit made her feel so confident and sexy.

Everyone moved out to the aisles while Rachel thanked her dancers and jumped off the stage, grabbing her school bag and began looking for her keys.

She heard a myriad of good jobs from everyone as she walked with the group outside. Kurt kissed her on the cheek, "Rachel, you did wonderful you little sex kitten! I never thought I'd see you in a gorgeous pair of heels, let alone a semi stylish outfit!" She thanked him for the compliment and continued walking.

"You should dress like that all the time, Berry. I guarantee no guy would ever slushie you ever again." Puck said while walking by and winking at her, she blushed slightly and finally reached her car.

She couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed. The person this whole thing was for disappeared as soon as the music ended and was still nowhere to be found. She went to grab her phone, when she accidently dropped her purse, scattering everything everywhere. Rachel sighed as she bent down and started grabbing everything to put back in her bag.

"Jesus Christ Rachel!" She jumped as she stood back up straight to see where the sound came from. She turned only to see Finn standing behind her, his cheeks flaming.

"Oh, hey Finn. What's the matter?" She bent back down to collect the rest of her items and walked over to the hood to place down her bag, making sure everything was present.

"You! You're the matter! You go and dress in that little outfit, dance all sexy, sing all hot, and eye fuck me. And then finally when I go and calm down, I start walking to my car only to turn the corner and see you bent over, still in that outfit!"

She couldn't help but giggle, as he did look genuinely aroused. She decided to put this "outfit" to good use and finally make a move with him. She dropped her bag onto the hood, and gave him a smouldering look before walking slowly, swaying her hips, over to him.

In these heels, she was almost as tall as him, which was perfect for what she panned on doing. His face went bright red again, and Rachel giggled as she draped her arm over his shoulder, and drew circles on his chest with the other.

"Do you like this outfit, Finn? I wore it just for you." She told him before placing sensual, soft kisses on his neck. She felt him shudder under her touch.

"Uh-uh, yeah. I like it… a lot."

"Good, I hoped you would. Did you like my song?"

"Y-yeah…" She could feel him grow hard against her thigh.

"Thank you, I worked really hard on it. Am I still a delicate flower that you don't want to ruin, Finn?" She sucked softly on the skin just under his jaw and he struggled to answer her.

"N-n-n-no. No Rachel, you're not"

"Good." She pushed a kiss onto his lips and just as he was about to deepen it she pulled away and grabbed her purse. "Have a good night, Finn." She walked slowly, making sure her butt and hips were swaying with each step. She slid into her car before shooting him a wink and pulling away.


End file.
